1. Field of the Invention
The present invention presents a smart refrigerator, more particularly, a smart refrigerator capable of capturing images and the images being used to train a neural network to identify items in the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As access to food become more convenient, the more food is wasted by the people. This is due to the reason that people lose track of thing that they have bought and put into storage. In the present, people commonly use a refrigerator to store food that has not yet been consumed. Sizes of refrigerators may vary according to the preference of a user. But, as the size of the refrigerator gets bigger, the larger the storage space is and things stored within are more easily forgotten. Thus, to reduce the food being wasted, there is a need to develop a way to keep track of the food stored within the refrigerator.